


Congrats On The Cat

by mewu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aliens, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Furry, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Neurodivergent Saihara Shuichi, Power Outage, Rain, Storms, i projected so hard i accidentally gave shuichi my adhd, kokichi is an alien but also pretty much a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewu/pseuds/mewu
Summary: Soon after a storm throws out Shuichi’s power, he discovers a strange creature has broken into his home. This is their story! :)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 26





	Congrats On The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> ok so uhhhh  
> i wrote this one night a few months ago and planned to only post once i wrote the next part but. then i lost all motivation to write for this AU in particular.
> 
> decided to just post what i had because i liked it 
> 
> sides notes:
> 
> this may be a bit rambly
> 
> shuichi may be a bit ooc? i think i made him too grumpy but Ah
> 
> and this doesnt actually step into romance territory, the tag is just there because it's what i planned for future parts.
> 
> if i ever feel this again i will update but no promises.

Outside right now there was a nasty storm raging. 

The wind howled through the neighborhood, shaking the homes as it went by, and rain pounded on every surface it could reach. There was the occasional thunder and lightning rumbling, which a boy watched from his window, counting the seconds after each flash before a boom sounded to deduct how far away the strike of thunder was. It was a trick he had learned from somewhere he had now forgotten; count the seconds and divide by 3, and then you have the distance.

_ A flash. 1… 2… 3... 4… A boom. Approximately 1km away. _

The boy sighed as he continued to stare out the window, the world beyond felt gloomy. Outside was dark because of the clouds, but his clock would tell him it was only just past noon. Still, there didn’t seem to be much light and not a person outside. The report for today warned others to stay inside due to the severity of the storm, which was a good call as the streets below were flooding and currently, the boy’s cable and phone service had knocked out.

The boy’s name is Shuichi Saihara. He has dark navy hair, light hazel eyes with long lashes, a fair complexion, and slim figure. And he in fact was not a boy but a young man at the tender age of 20. However, he did not feel like a man, not at all. It wasn’t long ago that he would have been considered a child and he still felt like one inside. But, life no longer allowed him time for play and so he had to grow up, now living in a house of his own and working. 

On the topic of work, he should have been looking over case files right now, but he found himself rather interested in sitting at his window sill. From the outside, it would seem uncharacteristic of him, the usual hard worker who pushed himself to please others, yet there he was for no reason in particular but to watch the storm rage on from the comfort of his own home. But to him? This type of break was common, although usually spent from inside his bed. And the reason he was looking out his window right now? A need for emotional distraction. Truthfully, while he did work hard while at home, he found himself lacking energy a lot of the time, unmotivated to awake until the guilt of  _ ‘There’s something I need to be doing right now’  _ eats at him enough that he springs up and gets what he needs done in one sitting. It’s not a healthy work ethic, he is intelligent enough to get work done from the start and could space it out, yet… He can’t bring himself to do so once he steps out from the office environment. Actually, no, even in the office he finds himself procrastinating and spacing out, especially if no one is around him to watch. But he’s so far managed to not get caught as he has more than a knack for his line of work it seems.

Back to the storm, a table lamp he has lit flickers and draws his attention to it just as it burns out for good. Hoping it was just a bad bulb, he reaches for the lightswitch on his wall, only for no light to turn on. A Power outage… How nice. Shuichi had previously been worrying over the possibility of the storm knocking over the tree in his yard into his house, so he turned to counting thunder to keep his mind away from that (as well as his unfinished work), but now he has a new worry that is no power during said storm. Today just wasn’t his day, he thought, but somewhere deep down he also felt relief as this could be an excuse to himself for putting off work. He decided to deal with it later and returned his attention to the clouds.

Shuichi continued to sit until the world became darker as time went on. He finally stood to search for a candle to light, using his phone as a makeshift flashlight, but before he could something caused him to freeze. There was noise coming from somewhere outside his room.

The wind from outdoors was howling louder and shook the doors inside his home. A window, door, something had been opened. His mind quickly raced through many possibilities. Is it the storm? Did it break something? Is the tree in my home? There would have been louder, though, wouldn’t there? Is someone breaking in? Did maybe they actually cut my power?  _ Am I going to die?  _ He grabbed the nearest object he could use as a weapon (the lamp) and went to investigate.

Despite expecting the worst, he told himself he was being silly, that nothing was wrong. He tried to rationalize, but rationalization was thrown out the window when he silently peaked around a corner and saw a figure crouching through an open window, letting in wind and rain. There indeed was someone breaking in, and Shuichi (surprisingly) almost went into fight mode, but froze entirely when the person, no, Thing looked directly at him with glowing reflective eyes. That… That was not a human. Shuichi stayed frozen, fearing if he moved too suddenly, it would pounce at him. What do you even do in this situation? Back away slowly, right? So he did. And the creature followed, inching off the window sill and into the house slowly. Shuichi, now closer to the room he had previously been in, made a break for it and shut the door.

He expected to hear the creature charge for him and scratch at the door, but instead there was a slight thump and then nothing but sounds from the storm. After a long moment, Shuichi hesitantly cracked the door open to peer outside. Upon seeing nothing, he slid it open a bit further, half expecting whatever was out there to lunge at him the moment he did so. But instead, he saw the creature collapsed on the spot it once previously stood in front of the window.

When Shuichi became aware that it would not move, he inched forward to get a better look, using his phone as a light once again but still with the lamp in his other hand just in case. The creature appeared like a large cat, but it had ashy purple fur, slightly darker stripes, a messy mop of dark purple hair (or perhaps a mane? He couldn’t tell.) that lightened at the ends. Studying closer, he could spot cream over its nose, and somewhat around its neck that he assumed went down to its belly. Its nose, ears, and toes (...fingers?) were the same shade of purple as its head hair. Upon shining the light over its back he noticed not only its stumpy tail, but another color. Deep red was seeping out from under the creature. 

Shuichi froze for another time that night. What was he meant to do? There was an animal  _ bleeding onto his floor _ , no cell service, and no way was he going to carry it outside through a vicious storm for help. He didn’t even know what it was other than some sort of feline unlike any he’s seen before. Due to its size Shuichi figured it must have been some sort of wild cat, but what wild cat looked like a purple tabby? It was also weirdly humanoid in the face and front legs from what he could tell with how it laid, it kinda reminded him of those fursona things he’s come across online before, but real. 

And what was it doing here in his house? It was injured, he’s heard of animals sometimes seeking out help from humans, so maybe he had left his window somewhat ajar and it managed to open it enough more to get inside? Speaking of open windows, he should shut it before his living room turns into a lake. Shuichi walks quietly around the animal to shut the window, watching carefully for any sign of it being conscious in case he’ll need to instead jump out the window for safety. Given that it’s injured, he could probably just kick it in its wound to send it down again, but he wasn’t entirely thinking about that, still perplexed by whatever this thing could be and wondering what he should do with it. If his phone worked right now, he’d probably call animal control to pick it up. He gets the window shut.

From what he could tell, the creature is still breathing and doesn’t seem to be bleeding too heavily, so it’s likely it would live. But again, what exactly should he do about it? Shuichi felt too bad for it to just kick it outside in this weather. He could leave it laying there until the storm passed and he had service again, but did he want to keep himself locked in a room for who knows how long just in case the creature regained its strength and wandered around his home?

Shuichi inspected it a bit closer, noticing that the nails peeking from its paws were quite blunt, like a dog’s. Odd. From the mouth that was slightly open, he could see teeth, but they appeared just as dull as a human’s canines… Very odd, but as a detective, he’s seen enough of his share of wicked bites from human and animal jaws alike to know that regardless, that could pack some damage. Whether any damage done could be lethal or not, he wasn’t entirely sure, but it seemed that with this creature it didn’t seem as likely. Shuichi thought back to its behavior earlier and relaxed some. This weird big cat did seem docile and paired with the previous information, it gave him slightly more confidence that if it did attack, he could get away.

Shuichi decided that he’ll try to move the creature. He tested out its awareness some before managing to wrap his arms around and lift enough to drag it elsewhere. Into the spare bathroom, he decided, would be best as it could be easier to clean. The creature stayed quite limp, but he could tell it was still living by the warmth and breathing. Feeling more brave around it now, he decided to tend to the wound. There was a shallow gash to the abdomen area of the creature, possibly made from scraping against something. By now, it had started to clot and little bleeding happened. The only reason it was still bleeding earlier likely meant it had either been fresh or reopened due to movement, the appearance of the cut made Shuichi believe the latter. 

He was surprised that the animal had collapsed, but he realized when he had been moving it to the bathroom, it did seem frail. Had it not eaten in a while? The question of where it had even come from entered Shuichi’s mind. There wasn’t anything close around his home that would be home to such a creature. Was it smuggled in and escaped? Did the wound come from that? Given he has seen nothing like this animal before, the exotic pet trade wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. He thought about leaving it with food, but he wasn’t sure what it ate. He’d try searching for what the animal is if his internet were working right now. Given it looks like a cat, it’s carnivorous, right? 

That thought made Shuichi quickly stand and leave the bathroom. If it were a hungry carnivore, then it wasn’t wise to stay around it now. As he shut the bathroom door, he felt stupid over his handling of it now. Turning around, he realized now he had to do something about the blood drying on his floor. It didn’t seem today would give him any breaks. Sighing, he quickly got to cleaning while hoping the storm ends soon.

**Author's Note:**

> it was gonna go into more detail about the alien species kokichi is and such but . well. aha.
> 
> my notes for the rest were:
> 
> "Shuichi wakes up to find that not only did he doze off after cleaning, but also now there was a mysterious feline on his chest."
> 
> so imagine what you wish


End file.
